My little secret
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Kururu had just joined the senior class and he is only 15. But he is already getting on peoples nerves and messing with a new found interest, Giroro. Though as the challenge of his feelings start to erupt, and the strong bond between Giroro and Dororo show; will Kururu be the one able to survive? Humans, AU, Yaoi, BoyxBoy Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Hiya guys! I'm going to start a GiroKuru story if you don't mind and if you like this pair! Though It is human's not frogs and I apologize if a lot of you don't like that. I am working on some REAL frog fanfiction as well! XDD**

**Pairings: GiroKuru (Main) GiroDoro (Slight) other pairings as I go along probably, I have no real written script for this, just going along as I write~**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the new kid got moved up to a higher grade he has caused nothing but trouble for the whole classroom. Kururu Souchou, a 15 year old boy was moved up to the senior year for his outstanding grades and achievements. He was smart, cunning and all around the only reason why he wasn't kicked out of the school. They needed him and Kururu knew that all to well. If the kid was anything but at Einstein level he would have been expelled long ago for his attitude and pranks. He was a jerk, cruel and didn't give a flying flip about anyone if it didn't give him something in return.

He scammed people out of all their money, skipped classes, and some even say he sells porn to some of the teachers and other kids around the school.

And the worst that received the punishment from this kid were three group of seniors who unfortunately for Giroro and Dororo; Keroro had befriended and introduced to them.

Keroro Gunso was a senior boy, still 17 at the time and the leader of their friends which he "oh-so-rightfully" named the Keroro Platoon. His sense of humor was highly recognized by all the teachers and especially the principal who was pretty familiar with the green haired boy. He was a prankster and still acted like a little kid, always building Gundam and lounging around. He proclaimed himself the Sergeant of the platoon. All Keroro wanted to do was sleep, play and collect manga and anime. He was a true Otaku if anyone had seen one.

Dororo was another member of the Keroro platoon, a shy and timid child. He to was only 17 but younger then Keroro, a Senior with light blue hair and a surgical mask covering his face. Dororo Heicho was a very sick child who constantly needed medication and help, but was training to be a strong and brave man like his father. His father who served in the war and died in the war. His father left behind a huge company to his wife and now she owns Heicho-Corps which is a powerful company in the small village of Keron that span's much further than their homeland. Dororo was annoced the Lance Corporal of the platoon, Assassin expert since Keroro never noticed him, he swore Dororo was a ninja.

Even though Dororo is part of their group he is constantly forgotten which causes trauma for the young boy. Some say Keroro only befriended Dororo because his family was so rich and got the latest games and systems long before anyone else. Only Giroro somewhat remembers him way more than Keroro and that is why he has a closer connection with the last member of the platoon and the oldest.

Giroro Gouchou was a strong, bold and brave 18 year old. He had blood red hair and was at least 6''2. He was the brawn's of the group who suggested things should be done with violence. Be spontaneous and surprising, yet still making a well thought out battle plan. His dream was to go into the military after high school, but he also loved trains. He was torn between the two but the solider side was too strong and he decided to stick with that dream. Giroro was hot-headed and easily angered about any little thing. He always gets mad at Keroro when he sucks him into one of his plans and they all have to suffer for it.

Giroro was also the most popular guy in school, all the girls fondled over the so called "Red Devil" and was the Corporal of the platoon. Weapons Specialist since he knew everything that was anything about guns and machines. He wanted to be ranked lieutenant like his brother who was actually in the military now but Keroro declined saying it was his choice. He may look mean and hard boiled on the outside, but on the inside he did have a soft side. A caring side that no one ever really saw except Dororo.

And unfortunately for Giroro, not only did he have to deal with the crazy antics of Keroro and the school, but now he had a secret admirer. The new kid, the genius lunatic, and Giroro really had no patience for his persisting advancements.

Ever since Kururu, the Sergeant Major of amongst them because Keroro said he could rank himself but he would still be the leader no matter what; had joined their group and entered their grade he had been nothing but a nuisance and an annoyance. On the first day the Corporal knew the boy was no good, no good at all.

This is how the story starts and continues.


	2. Welcome to Keron High

"Class, settle down now students." A husky and tall man with a thick mustache said at the front of the classroom. The kids voices died down slightly when the teacher again cleared his throat. "Class, we have a new student joining us today and I want you all to give him a warm welcoming. He is a bit younger than you so please still be respectful." The man motioned at the door and it slid open, revealing a semi-short orange haired boy. He had swirly glasses and an orange hat with a swirl on it. It also seemed headphones were wrapped around his head.

At first the kid seemed shy, not saying anything as he walked in with his hand to his mouth, slouching as he walked to the teacher. He turned around and looked into the sea of his new peers, scanning the room and it seemed Giroro was the only one who caught this because no one else seemed to be paying much attention.

Suddenly, the new kids stare caught Giroro's and for a second they were stuck on each other. Then, he saw the kid smirk and push up his glasses a bit with his middle finger.

"Well, introduce yourself." Urged the teacher.

"Kuu ku ku, Hello, my name is Kururu Souchou, if you don't get in my way I 'll still probably get in yours."

The whole place seemed to freeze at the kids poor lack of word judgment; some sneered whispering _"Who does he think he is"_ and others saying, _"Wow he might be cool"_ Giroro looked to Keroro who was sitting two seats behind him and saw his face light up with glee. He only got that look when he had an idea. Which always turned out bad, he might add.

Giroro sighed and slammed his head into the table. He knew this was not going to end well for anyone.

The large teacher, still flabbergasted by his rudeness told him to choose a seat. There were three seats open, one all the way in the back, one around the middle front, and one by Giroro at the back side end of the rows. With a light snicker Kururu walked over and took his seat next to the red head.

The Corporal tsked softly with his hand on his cheek as the new kid sat next to him. Just his luck, he hated new people and the way he looked at him before; well he did not trust him one bit. He was actually expecting the student to try and talk to him, but he didn't. He just took his seat and looked up at the front of the room.

Weird, for some odd reason this made Giroro want to talk to Kururu first but he suppressed his urge thinking that is what the student wanted all along. Banging his head on the table yet again, all he wanted was for this period to be over.

All of the sudden Giroro felt something land on the top of his head. Lifting up from the desk he reached up and grabbed the piece of paper. Looking to the new kid he got no response or even a glare. Looking back he saw Keroro motioning for him to open it up. Scoffing slightly Giroro opened the note.

In it it read, _"Nee, Giroro, wait after class with me!"_

"Not again..." He groaned. Giroro could not afford to skip another class because of Keroro and his stupid plans. Sighing he looked back at Keroro again and nodded his head getting an excited thumbs up from their ever happy leader.

After what seemed to be forever the class finally ended and the bustling students and teacher exited the classroom, all except Keroro, Giroro and Dororo...but also surprisingly, the new student as well. Giroro wondered if he was just slow at packing or-

Suddenly Keroro popped up in front of Kururu and slammed his hands down on the table he sat at. "You my good sir, are totally awesome for what you said in front of the class! I would like you to join our platoon! I'll even let you name your own rank, as long as I stay the leader!"

Giroro's face paled when Keroro invited him to join their group, a slight stress mark rose above his head. "Oii! Keroro you can't just go around inviting people like that! We have rules don't you remember?"

"And why not Corporal, we did the same thing with Dorobune!" he pouted.

"T-That's different, we don't even know this kid!"

"Who cares, he's cool!"

"Kuu ku ku~" Kururu snicked and both Keroro and Giroro looked at him. "Platoon, eh? Sounds interesting..." He repeated and slouched in his seat, picking his nose. "And what if I decline?"

"Good!" Giroro barked.

"Gero! Not good!" Keroro retorted glaring at Giroro. "If you don't join us now we will keep tracking you down and asking you until you do de-arimasu!"

"It seems your friend really doesn't want me to join," he said, pointing at Giroro.

"Ahh, just ignore him, he is merely a Corporal under the Sergeants command! Come on, Come on, what do you say?~ Please Gero~" Keroro begged, spreading his arms along his desk.

"Hmm..." Kururu thought about it for a bit than smirked. "Ok, ku, I'll join. And I'll be the Sergeant major, tech specialist."

"Wha-hooo!" Keroro cheered jumping up and down. "You got a deal Gero!"

"No!" Giroro stomped his feet, face flushed_. "Why does no one ever listen to me? And did Keroro even realize that the kid picked a higher rank than him?"_ Keroro why I adda-"

"Giroro-Kun,"

"Ugh?" Giroro froze when he felt a light touch on his arm, looking down he noticed Dororo there with a worried look in his eyes. He immediately stopped what he was saying and blushed brightly. No matter what it was, every time Dororo gave him that look he just couldn't be angry.

"Giroro-Kun, please don't be so harsh, remember your blood pressure."

"Humph. I know... sorry Dororo." He smiled softly at his friend and moved a bit closer to him. All the while not noticing the glare Kururu was giving both of them, mainly the blue haired boy attached to Giroro's arm. Fondling over him like some hormonal teenaged girl, how stupid.

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and then looked away afraid of his own feelings creeping along inside his heart. What was this ridiculous thought he was having, why was he getting so flustered over this? Like he cared, all he wanted to do was mess with people.

"Keroro, I'll accept him for now, you are lucky Dororo is here to keep me from strangling you to death! Come on Dororo, let's go to our next class." He grabbed Dororo's arm and lead them out of the room.

"Ahh, b-bye Keroro-Kun, bye Kururu-Dono!" He called out before they both disappeared from view.

"Gero, just ignore them Kururu-Kun, you'll skip class with me right? I'll catch you up with everything you missed! I'll give you details and info about anyone and everyone! Anything you want, I am the man to go to de arimasu~"

"Anything?" Kururu repeated. "Kuu ku ku, our friendship might be more useful than I imagined~"

_**-Aishite-**_

"Giroro-kun please calm down, you are destroying your lunch!" The smaller male asked as he watched his friend stab his tatter tots repeatedly.

It was lunch time and Keroro had invited Kururu to come sit at their table with them. Giroro being the hot head he was objected to it but got out voted; now he was left to grumble to himself and kill imaginary people in his poor tots.

Kururu just laughed and Keroro totally ignore him, scarfing down his food like crazy. Being the little devil he was, the "Sergeant Major" carefully lifted his leg up and slid his foot up the Corporal's thigh.

Giroro froze and shivered at the contact, his utensils falling out of his hand and down on the tray below. "O-Oii, you pervert, don't rub your leg against mine like that!" He yelled, pointing to Kururu who just gave him a placid stare, while everyone else in the cafeteria took wind of the yelling and gave him a confused look.

"Whatever are you talking about Giroro-Senpai? Ku ku, I didn't move an inch."

"Yeah, Corporal know your place against your higher ranking officer!"

"Shut up Keroro this isn't some game right now, he just sexually assaulted me!"

"Prove it big boy~" Kururu teased.

"Ugh!" Giroro blushed brightly and looked around to see everyone looking at him. It was at that moment Giroro was about to explode and Keroro knew it which is why he was hiding underneath the table. He glared at Kururu and spat, slamming his hands down. Kururu, still giving him a smirk and an unweavering expression.

"Listen you little jerk, you're lucky I don't beat you into a pulp right now. Learn to respect your elders! Just because Keroro had let you join us, doesn't mean I'll accept you as a friend"

Kururu's smile turned slightly into a scowl but he kept his image up. "Like I could care less," he sat back and picked his nose again. "Either friend or foe, makes no difference to me, _Corporal._"

Giroro growled and picked up his tray, throwing everything away. Dororo watched as his friend exited with hot steam. Sighing Dororo wished his friend wouldn't let things get to him so easily.

"Dororo," The blue haired boy looked to Keroro as he was called. "Go make sure Giroro is alright, we don't want to have to deal with his attitude all day."

"H-Hai, Keroro-Kun!" He quickly got up and chased after his friend.

Kururu grumbled to himself and began playing with his food. For some odd reason, he had lost his appetite. How comes every time he, well, 'toyed' with the older male, it would only bring those two closer together. Kururu was beginning to doubt his powers.

"You know, if your trying to hit on Giroro, you are basically aiming in the dark. He is totally straight." Keroro said, sucking on a piece of star fruit.

"Ku, not from what you told me. If Him and that Dororo kid went out that means he is at least bi."

"Yeah, but Dororo is a special occasion, he's kinda like that girly type boy that every strong Seme male goes after. He just has the figure I suppose."

"Tsk," Scoffing Kururu got up from the table and left Keroro alone.

"Aww come on you guys! I don't want to be here alone de-arimasu!" He whined and went to chase after new friends around in the cafeteria.

**-__****Aishite**-

"Can't believe it, stupid Keroro, stupid Kururu, stupid..." Giroro grumbled and rummaged through his locker, tossing things to the side and not really looking for anything inparticular. Man it was bad enough he had to deal with Keroro, now, he had to deal with Kururu to!

"Giroro-kun"! Giroro looked back and saw a panting Dororo running towards him. The latter got to him and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath before speaking any further.

"Dororo, you know you can't push yourself to far!" He patted Dororo's back and moved some hair out of his sweaty face. He hated how calm and cool he could be to Dororo, it bothered him.

Dororo looked up at Giroro with a flushed face and sighed deeply. "You really worry me Giroro-kun, you shouldn't get angry at Kururu-Dono. He was probably just playing around is all, maybe he is bad at making friends! Peace and understanding is-"

"I don't want to hear that right now Dororo," He looked back at his locker, just staring into it. "You know why it's hard to control myself. I just can't let it slide."

All the sudden Giroro's eyes widened when Dororo got in front of him, he placed his arms around the Corporal's body and held him tight. "I know how much you are hurting Giroro, I know better than anyone. I just wish you would at least learn to control your anger, just a bit. Maybe if you were a little nicer to Kururu, he would treat you the same."

Giroro shut his eyes, blushing slightly. Gritting his teeth he placed his hand on Dororo's head and gave him a soft and rare genuine smile. "Ok, I'll try, but only for you."

Just as this affectionate display was going on, Kururu happened to be coming down the hall when he saw them. He quickly hid behind the wall and watch the two get all, '_lovey dovey' _with each other. It made Kururu sick to his stomach, he needed to break up this scene somehow.

That was when what Keroro had told him came to mind. A smile played along his lips when he got the most brilliant plan.

"Dororo, I-"

"Nyaaa! Help me!"

Both boys looked towards the screaming and were shocked when a yellow blur crashed into them, well, more or so Giroro. Giroro had quickly pushed Dororo out of the way before he fell to the ground with Kururu on top of him.

Groaning, Giroro bit his lower lip and blushed slightly from their current position. The smaller boy was spread on top of him, legs tangling together. "Hey, Kururu what the hell are you doing?"

"Senpai! B-Bullies, they were after me! I had to run!" Kururu lied like the best actor you have ever seen perform. He even added some fake tears to top it all off. You see, Keroro had told Kururu that Giroro could not stand when others got bullied. He was the only kid to stick up for everyone and never turn their back on them, no matter who it was.

So of course Kururu thought this would work wonderfully for him. Maybe his Senpai would even be his knight and shinning armor and carry him bridle style all the way home. Just thinking about it was making him all giddy inside.

"What? Bullies? Who are they, why are they chasing you!" Giroro gripped Kururu's shoulders which actually shocked Kururu at first, making some sweat drip down his face. He didn't expect him to even believe him, or care.

"Ku, some bigger guys, I think I lost them when running in here." Kururu mumbled, blushing slightly. Giroro giving him this much attention was making him feel weird. He did not like the feeling yet it felt so right.

"Kururu, I want you to tell me when you see those bullies again! And if they ever hurt you, I'll kill them. Even if, I kinda don't like you..." Giroro paused for a moment, looking up to Dororo who waved his hand for him to continue. "I would never want you to get hurt."

"Ku!" Kururu swore his heart skipped a beat, it reminded him of one of those sappy soap operas were the boy would confess his love to his childhood friend, telling her he would always be there for her. To protect her and love her forever.

Playing it cool, Kururu smirked. "Whew, thanks Giroro-Senpai~ At least I can count on you~" He almost teased.

Giroro looked away blushing madly. How was he suppose to stay mad at someone who seemed so weak. Sighing he looked to Dororo who again gave him a stern look. Giroro was confused until the blue haired boy crossed his arms and than he knew.

"Oh, and Kururu...ehh, err, I-I'm sorry for...yelling at you during lunch today...you probably didn't mean it." He mumbled softly, probably in an un readable language and so strained he wouldn't be surprised if the latter wouldn't even understand his words at all. He hated apologizing when he felt he shouldn't have to.

There was silence at first while a satisfied Dororo smiled behind his mask, enjoying the touching moment.

"But, Senpai... I did mean to rub my leg up yours."

Dororo went pale as did Giroro who sat there stunned beyond all belief. His jaw hung low and multiple stress marks started appearing everywhere.

"KURURU!"

With a weary grin, Dororo watched as Giroro chased around Kururu, yelling and cursing at him saying how he is going to kill him. _"Friendship sure is difficult," _Dororo thought to himself, rubbing the side of his arm. But he had a feeling things were going to get better, he just knew it.

* * *

**TBC~!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter! Hopefully I will actually finish this story instead of leaving it alone~ I sometimes tend to do that with Keroro Gunso fiction. ^^' But I hope to do my best, because there isn't enough GiroKuru fiction out there just needs to be more!**

**Even though they are in human form, I try to keep their personality's the same and do what they would do if they were frogs!**


	3. Something in common

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, just got back from vacation down at the beach~ Luckily I started on this before I went down. Now I finally finished it, enjoy~**

* * *

It had now been nearly a month since Kururu had joined the _'Keroro platoon'_ and things by no means, _'had gotten better' _like Dororo had previously thought. On the contrary, though Giroro did become more accustom to Kururu's antics, combined with Keroro's, he was still far from actually liking the jerk.

Every day Kururu would try something new on Giroro. Whether it be a prank, or sexually assaulting him in some kind of way. Just yesterday while they were in gym class Kururu casually touch Giroro's butt. When the Corporal almost killed him he still acted like he did nothing wrong. Which in turn only made Giroro's wrath worse.

And two days before that he caught Kururu trying to take a picture of him while he was asleep in Math class. Giroro woke up to a clicking sound, looked at Kururu and saw he had his phone out and a wide smirk.

"Kuu ku, so cute~ I think I'll make that my screen savor~"

Giroro wasn't going to stand for this. "Kururu you bastard you better erase that! Or so help me I will- Ehh..." Suddenly he stopped when he looked around and noticed everyone including the teacher had given all their attention to the scene going on. Blushing Giroro froze in his spot, more embarrassed than ever in his whole life.

"Mr. Gouchou, I will not allow this kind of behavior in my class room! That's a Saturday detention for you. As well as you Mr. Souchou, no matter how smart you are there are no phones allowed in my class."

Giroro sat down and bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me Mr. Chūjō. I will not let it happen again." He glared to Kururu who gave him a little wave._"Great, I have to spend two hours with him, alone!" _Things just really did not want to go his way.

But that wasn't even the half of his problems, it was only a couple more days to the day Giroro hated the most...Valentines day. He dreaded this day because each year his locker and desks would be filled with with cards, flowers, and chocolates by random fan girls around the school. He didn't even bother looking at them anymore, waiting until he got home and threw each piece of red love into the garbage.

It's not like he really wanted to throw them all away and seem mean. That's why he did it when he got home, he just could not take all the lovey stuff and pounds of sweets. He hated sweet things.

So far, his life was just one big stress ball, waiting to burst.

_**-Aishite-**_

"I can't believe I got a Saturday detention because of you." Giroro huffed, directing his glare to the orange haired student who was playing a game on his cell phone it seemed. The teacher had left them alone for a bit while he went to make a call.

Not looking up from whatever was keeping him glued to that phone screen he saw Kururu smirk. "It's not my fault you yelled. You could have just let me taken your picture."

"Do you honestly think I would let you take my picture for free? Screw off."

"Oh? So how much _do_ you cost Senpai?~ Ku ku ku~"

"Ugh!" Giroro blushed brightly and stuttered. "T-That's not what I meant you creep! Jeez I can't talk to you, everything I say somehow you turn it into something perverted."

"Ku ku," Kururu smiled and leaned closer to Giroro. "Here, look Senpai, I say it's a very nice one. You are so adorable when you sleep~"

Giroro looked over and saw that the other really had put his front screen picture as him sleeping. His face flushed an even deeper red while he tried to snatch the phone away. "You really are crazy!"

"ku, I know~"

"Man, I feel bad for whoever your going to marry, she'll have to be half as crazy as you to even be near you."

"Ku... who knows, maybe my mate won't be as bad as you say." Giroro looked over to Kururu and saw him wink at him, sliding his glasses up in place after words. For some odd reason, Giroro could not place what he thought about Kururu or what he had just said. He was an enigma; he never knew if he was kidding or serious.

Placing his hand on his cheek, he pouted his lips slightly. "Oii," Giroro called not looking at the student; keeping his attention on a speck of dirt that resided on his desk. "Why do you call me Senpai anyway?"

"Well, you are older then me."

"Oh, right..." Giroro had almost forgotten that Kururu was only 15 though he sure acted like it. It was still incredible that he skipped so far, while Giroro always had to struggle. Most of it was Keroro's fault, but he had to blame himself as well for going along with it.

"Nee, Giroro-Senpai," This time Giroro looked over to the sound of his name being called. With Kururu still pressing buttons on his phone he continued to speak. "How did you get that scar on your face?"

"Unh?" Giroro's eyes widen at the blunt question, not many asked him because they were all afraid to. Rumors had quickly spread when he did get it at the age of 14 that it was gang related. Others said he had got into a fight and someone pulled a knife on him. But they were all wrong. Actually, it was all Keroro's fault for being so clumsy.

"Well... I don't talk about it much, and it is pretty rude of you to ask all of the sudden. But if you really must know, it was Keroro's doing. We were playing Samurai with his fathers real authentic swords when he tripped like the idiot he is and slashed my eye. I lost a lot of blood that day..." It seemed Giroro had almost drifted off into space. Kururu stared at the red head with a rare sort of..._wanting_. Something about the way he was talking was so compelling to the genius.

"Ahem..." Giroro cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. "Anyway, I lost half my eye sight that's why it is a different color than my other. I can still see out of it, just not as well as the other." He looked at Kururu who was still staring at him with intensity and Giroro couldn't help but feel his face get a little warm at the attention.

"I-"

Just as Kururu was about to say something the teacher walked back into the room and looked to the boys. "Alright, you two have been behaving it seems, and since you only have 30 minutes left I'll let you go home early." Truth was, the teacher had a _"hot-date"_ and he wanted to get ready for it.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Ahh, finally!" Giroro groaned as he and Kururu stepped outside. "That room is so stuffy, I hate being crammed indoors." Stretching his arms and cracking his back it seemed like he was getting ready to run a marathon.

"Ku, it is not as bad as it seems, I basically live in my room."

"Tsk, is that why you slouch?" Giroro retorted, pointing at Kururu who was leaning forward again making his back arch with him. "That is bad for your spine soldier, you should stand up straight!" His voiced boomed like a drill instructor. Sometimes he felt he had to yell when Kururu was around to get his point across clear.

Kururu waved his hand in annoyance and continued slouching. "Like, I could care less old man, at least I'll probably live longer than you. You'll die of a stoke before I die of bad posture."

"W-What! Why you-! You know living in your house isn't healthy either! You'll defiantly die before me!" He hated Kururu's sarcastic and cheeky tone, and what is with the old man thing? He was not that old!

"Yeah yeah,"

"Tch! Brat!" Giroro started storming off to go home leaving Kururu behind. After a few steps he looked back to see Kururu following him. He tried to ignore him but just him being that close was really ticking him off. It started to make him somewhat annoyed.

"You don't need to follow me you know."

"I'm not following you, I'm simply just going home the same way you are."

"That's called following, idiot." Giroro scoffed and pushed some of his hair back. He adjusted his dark brown cap with a skull symbol on it to cover his ears from the chilly February wind air. "It's weird I never seen you walk this way before?"

"Nee, never had the urge to use this way before until now~" He laughed softly and ran up to his Corporal and gingerly leaned into his shoulder. His height only brought him up to about Giroro's chest but that was all he needed.

Grumbling in agrivation Giroro nudged the smaller male away from him; his glasses being pushed slightly. "Don't bother me, it's bad enough I gotta deal with you in school, I don't need it out too."

"You're so uptight old man, learn to have some fun. Hang out with me and I bet we would have a very good time~ Kuu ku ku~"

Giroro flinched and paled at the thought of hanging out with him alone, who knows what kind of things the creep did in his free time and he really did not want to think of it further. "Ehh, no thanks, only if Keroro and Dororo are around as well."

"…" Kururu was silent for a moment, as if he were pondering about what Giroro had just said. He smiled and stopped walking. "Ok, it's a deal."

"Huh?" Giroro furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"To hang out with you I have to hang out with Taichou and Dororo-Senpai, all together. You know come to think of it we only hung out during school altogether and that sure is a blast~" Of course he was talking about all the classes he skipped with Keroro and how much mayhem he caused to the school and Giroro.

"You really want to hang with Me, Dororo and Keroro altogether?"

"Sure~ Kuu ku ku, I mean we are friends, right?"

Giroro stared deeply at Kururu, he really could not place this kid at all. Huffing softly, he scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Fine, if it will get you to shut up about it."

"Good!" Kururu smiled and turned around the other way. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon~ So long Senpai."

"H-Hey, I thought you said you lived this way?"

"Kuu ku ku, I was lying!"

"B-But I-" Giroro was legitimately confused at this moment. If he lived the other way why in the world did he come this way. He just didn't get it at all.

Little did Giroro actually realize that Kururu truly did have a small crush on him. It may have not seemed like it, heck, it may have seemed like he only wanted to cause mischief. But under that mask Kururu held to his face, he didn't notice how it began to crack.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Dad, brother, I'm home." Giroro called out but was replied with silence. He lowered his head and slid his backpack off and onto the wooded surface. His boots made a loud thunk on the floor as he made his way to the living room. Why should he take his shoes off when no one was ever home to yell at him for it to begin with?

He hit the couch with a thud and sighed, leaning against the soft mattress. Giroro opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his bad eye and saw it perfectly, than he switched to his bad eye and saw a blur. He hated that eye, he hated what Keroro had done, though he knew it wasn't really his fault.

The senior wished he could talk to someone right now, he knew Dororo was off at the doctors getting his regular check up and you couldn't go to Keroro for personal problems.

You see, his dad and brother are both in the army still and get called ever so often to come and help. Sometimes it's a week, sometimes it's a month. It had never been longer than a month and Giroro understood it was to help his country. But could he himself really leave his family for duty if lead to it?

Don't get him wrong, they did send him money daily and letters asking how he was doing. But it just wasn't the same as having actual human contact. Maybe that is why he hated contact with his kind, because he was always deprived of it.

Sometimes, he also wished he still had a mother.

_**-Aishite-**_

Kururu sighed when he collapsed face down into his couch at his house. His glasses shifted into an annoying angle so he turned his head and fixed them. Actually, he took them off and was at peace with the fuzziness of the world that greeted him. He liked being in the dark, there was no hate, no love, no peace, no war. Kururu hated feeling anything, it is why he messed with Giroro like he did. He didn't like how the Corporal made him feel; he didn't like feeling weak-kneed and useless. It totally just wasn't his style.

Not like anyone really cared for that matter of fact. No one was ever home to hear him come in or ask him how his day was. His parents were well known in politics and hardly ever came home. It would be months till they came once again. Sometimes it would only be a couple of weeks until they would return, but not often. It was ok though, he didn't like his parents to begin with.

He didn't really care, he liked having his alone time were no one annoying would bother him. Sometimes it was hard being so smart, everyone else just seemed so stupid. Or maybe he was the stupid one, and they were the geniuses. They got to have regular problems and not everything just came to them so that must have been a gift.

But Kururu loved being smart, he loved messing with people, and he loved being a jerk. It was way to much fun. He got to do things people only dreamed of, and loved showing off.

So... why did he always have this stupid annoying little ache on his heart.

Suddenly the door opened to his house and he leaned up from the couch to see a man stagger into the doorway. Kururu sat there with a smirk and leaned back against the seat.

"Ku ku ku... Hello, father."

_**-Aishite-**_

"Oii, Keroro you are not dressing up Dororo in that!"

"Come on Giroro-Kun, this would be awesome! Think of all the money we will make~"

"K-Keroro-Kun, how could you!"

"Keroro, he is not some prostitute you know!"

"Nee, come on Dorobune, it will be a good way for you to get noticed De-arimasu!"

"Ku ku~ Hey guys~"

The gang stopped their conversation and turned their view towards the other voice coming behind them. Keroro quickly jumped up and ran over to the orange haired boy. "Kururu-kun!~" He called sweetly and stood next to him. "Don't you agree Dororo would make an amazing girl, we could sell her and get so much money!"

"Oh? I think that is a wonderful idea Taichou-Sama~ He would look very pretty in drag~"

"Hah! Not you too Kururu-Dono!" Tears began pouring from Dororo's eyes as his friends just totally sold him out for some quick bucks.

As Giroro watched them all laugh and continue on with were they had left off he couldn't help but notice Kururu's face. Their was a dark bruise mark on his cheek and a bandage on the top of his forehead. How comes no one else seemed to notice it? Kururu sure didn't seem bothered by the marks but for some odd reason it bothered Giroro. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and grit his teeth, if it was those bullies, somebody was about to get extremely hurt.

* * *

**Sorry if it got a little OC, I want to kind of have a dark feel sometimes. You know, not everything is how it seems. And sometimes I just have to make the characters do some stuff or act some way they would never in the first place. That is the beauty of AU I suppose~**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I shall continue soon! I am also still going to be working on "All you need is love" A GiroDoro story I wrote a little bit ago and still have not added the second chapter. -Shame-**

**Some quick things?**

**Aishite - Love**

**In my head cannon, Giroro can hardly see through his scarred eye. And it is a different color.**

**Dorobune - Basically means Boat in Japanese, Keroro tends to call him this because he forgets his name.**

**_Mr. Chūjō - __Chūjō means Lieutenant General, in the Japanese army ranks. A very high rank_**


	4. I hate Valentines day

Kururu was at his locker, just getting ready to grab his books when out of nowhere Giroro came over and slammed the door in his face. Before the student could let out a single word, and with just a grunt of disapproval, he was gripped by the arm and dragged along the hallway.

Suddenly he grunted softly as the Corporal pushed him into a wall that was down a hall which lead to a dead end. Kururu couldn't help but snicker softly as the taller was so close to him.

"Oh, taking me somewhere secluded and quiet; is this our first date Senpai?" He teased oh-so flirtatiously; just the look on the older males face was enough to make Kururu smile.

"Shut up!" Giroro growled, looking both ways to make sure no teachers or other students had saw them or were coming this way. "Listen, I don't have time for games, I want to know what happen to your face. Don't lie either, I'll be able to tell."

"First tell me what happen to yours~"

"Damn it Kururu this is not a game!" Giroro smashed his hand next to Kururu face making him jump slightly; some sweat began slowly dripping down his face. "Was it those bullies you said were chasing you before?"

Kururu scoffed and picked his nose while avoiding the latters intense glare that burrowed into him. "It's really none of your business Senpai. If you must know I accidentally fell down my steps yesterday."

"Liar..." He moved his face closer to the younger as if he was going to kiss him. Kururu couldn't help but blush slightly at the uncomfortable distance they were from each other. Giroro was just, staring at him and entering his bubble space which he was not fond of at all.

"Back off, I told you what happened now leave me alone." He shoved Giroro out of the way and started walking before he was again roughly griped by his arm. Kururu whipped his head around as if to yell at him but when he saw the older males face, his heart plummeted to his stomach. Giroro was giving him such a stare, one of concern, anger.

As if he trully cared about him; no one cared about him and he was fine with that. He had always come to terms with the fact he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Kururu shook his head and yanked his arm free. "We got to get to class Senpai, don't want to be late."

"You need to stop running Kururu..."

Kururu froze and stood there for a moment. His face seemed to turn a bit darker and his glasses flashed. He turned around and with a wide grin retorted:

"Who said I was running?"

_**-Aishite-**_

Giroro was not having a good day today, not at all. First he was given another detention for being late to class. Than he was teamed up with Keroro on a project who is the worst person to be paired up with because he is the type to make you do all the hard work. Not only that, but he was still ticked off at Kururu for back talking him like that and not giving him a straight answer.

But what was worst of all, is that it was Valentines Day tomorrow. Maybe he should just play hookey and not come in at all. No, that wouldn't work because they would still be everywhere the next day just waiting for him. Sighing, he blew a piece of his hair out of his way and gave a pout. _"Why does the universe hate me."_

Kururu didn't really talk to the older male for most of the whole day after their meeting in the hall. He was ticked off that Giroro would just get into his business like that. He hated it when people butted into his life, he could do what he liked, when he liked.

"_Why does he have to be such a grumpy old worry wart..."_ Kururu thought distastefully. Just thinking about it made his cheek tint a hint of red. Sure it was fine when he was pretending to be beat up to get the Corporal to worry about him, but when it involved something real he wanted no one to talk about it.

He usually got away with people not asking him such question for when Kururu thought they would bring it up or try to ask, he would give them the most terrifying glare with a couple of his _'Ku's' _thrown in. It would immediately shut them up and keep them from saying anything. But really, no one cared to ask, everyone is concerned with their own life to notice what was happening in the life of others.

Maybe that was why he hated how Giroro was, so caring for other people. Or maybe, that is what he loved the most. That no matter how beat up and torn his own life may be, his friends would come first. He acts hard-boiled and mean, because he cares.

"_Stupid Senpai..." _He just wanted everyone to leave him alone. He cared about himself and only himself; no one to worry about no one to care for and he liked it that way. People with such useless emotions just got in his way.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Giroro-kun!" Dororo called and placed his arm into the hoop of Giroro's, wrapping around it tightly and smiling up at him.

The taller male blushed slightly and smiled down at his comrade. Usually he would not allow this kind of P.D.A in school, but he needed a little cheering up. "Yo Dororo, what's up?" He saluted to the _'Lance Corporal'_ and put on a goofy grin trying to look cheerful.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi. He said giggling at the display. Sorry I couldn't hang out yesterday, meds and all. The good news is the doctor said I am getting healthier by the day! I think he might be lying but it gives me hope that one day I won't have to wear this stupid mask anymore."

"Really? But I like the mask, adds to your mystery. Ladies love the mysterious type." He winked and chuckled making Dororo blush. He knew Dororo didn't like wearing the mask, it was part of the reason why people made fun of him. So he always tried to make him feel a little bit better about one of his insecrites.

"You seemed in a pretty bad mood today, is it because of the V-day tomorrow?" Dororo inquired, usually Giroro would be in a worse mood knowing the inevitable would soon pop up.

"Ehh, that and something else has been bothering me lately..."

"What's that?"

"You'll think it's stupid... and it sounds stupid for me to care so much. Tch, such soft emotions are stupid."

"Giroro." Dororo said in a stern motherly voice as he stopped him from walking. "I have known you for how long now? I would never think what you do or say is stupid de-gonzaru."

Giroro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's Kururu... that little brat. He wont tell me where he got those marks and he is being a complete A-hole about the whole thing. I knew I should not have even gotten involved." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Idiot..."

Dororo smiled and held Giroro's hand. "It is a good thing you care Giroro-kun, cause if you don't, who else will? I think Kururu-Dono might be hiding how he feels because he is the type to stay hidden. Just like you are the type to hide your true emotions. You may seem mean and nasty, but on the inside your just a big softy." He poked Giroro's chest where his heart would be, making Giroro place his hand on the spot. His brows furrowed and a slight blush spread across his face.

"Am not! And I am completely different from him!"

"Maybe not as much as you think."

"Tsk, Whatever, I don't have time for your old man wisdom ninja junk."

"You have such an angry aura Giroro-kun; fine how about you and Keroro sleep over my house today! It will be just like as kids, and it would help you relax."

"I don't know... aren't we a little to old for that?"

"Giroro, we still pretend we are an invading army base from outter space. And you find sleepovers kiddy?"

"Hey! The invading space frogs is Keroro's idea, not mine! I-I just go along with it for him!" Giroro blushed widely and stuttered; it was not like he enjoyed it or anything. Though, it was kinda cool...sometimes.

"So sleep over, my place?"

"Yupp."

Dororo smiled and waved bye to Giroro. "Alright I'll see you then!"

_**-Aishite-**_

It was after school around 7 o'clock, the sun was just setting and the wind chill had gotten worse. It also started snowing pretty hard. Giroro didn't get to go to Dororo's house early because of football practice and an after practice pizza meal. He quickly went home, took a shower and was now heading out the door with a still slightly wet head but he securely placed his hat on and took the voyage anyway. In the army, this would probably be a daily task to build your immune system.

Luckily Dororo didn't live to far away, it was only about a 10-15 minute walk. As his boots made large prints in the freshly falling snow he turned his head towards the park he needed to pass and saw a figure on one of the swings. It was weird to see anyone out in this weather, especially at the park. As he squinted to get a better look he noticed the orange cap and headphones.

It was Kururu, Giroro scoffed and was thinking about just passing on by without saying anything. But the more he thought about doing that, the more he felt like he was being a jerk. Just because Kururu was a jerk didn't mean he needed to be. Making a sharp turn he began walking towards the boy on the swing set who was facing the opposite way.

Smirking to himself he sneakily made his way up to his back and pushed him, the kid almost falling off, stumbling to keep himself seated on the swing he griped the chains and balanced himself.

"Hey who do you think you- oh?" Kururu paused mid-sentence when he saw it was Giroro taking a seat right next to him on the other set. He turned around and gave the Corporal a smile, pushing his headphones down around his neck. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Senpai?"

"Nothing... saw you and thought I would push you off and hopefully break your arm, guess it didn't work, huh?" He said in a sarcastic tone, smiling from almost ear to ear. Was Kururu really no longer mad at him? It didn't seem like it. "I thought you never left your house?"

"Ku ku ku, yeah well, today seemed like a nice time to try something new."

"It's freezing out and your not covered up very well."

"This is the only thing I have." Kururu said zipping up his thin jacket just a bit further to his neck. "I don't mind the cold though, the cold is my friend. Some people even say I have a cold heart, can you believe that? Kuu ku~" He snickered.

"Pssh, yeah..." Giroro looked up to the falling snow and closed his eyes letting some of them fell upon his eye lids. He was debating whether or not he should apologize for being so mean and grabbing him like that in school. Demanding answers to questions no one should be forced to answer was not the best idea he had. Dororo was getting to him, he use to never think of things this sappy.

"If you are going to apologize, I accept. Though I might have to make you pay later~"

"Huh?" He snapped his head towards Kururu and gave him a confusing glare. "B-But how did you-?"

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions, you are so easy to read. Like an open book, you wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Giroro pouted his lower lip out slightly. "Not all of them..."

"No, but some. like I said though, I accept your apology, I understand why you did it. I just don't want to talk about it is all." Kururu looked away from Giroro and focused on something else far out into the distance that seemed to be more interesting at the moment.

"Will you tell me one day?"

"What?" Kururu asked, he was not quite sure he heard Giroro correctly.

"Not today, but will you tell me one day. If it gets worse, I want you to tell me." He gave Kururu one of the most serious looks he had ever given anyone, the only one Kururu ever saw him give that look was at Dororo. The look gave him chills running up his spin, or was that because of the wind outside? Whatever it was, it made his stomach knot slightly.

"Ku...don't get sappy on me old man."

"Eh!? Ahem," blushing Giroro stood up and adjusted his hat. "Yeah, don't get used to it. After tomorrow I will treat you like the creep you are."

"Aww, how sweet~ You'll be mean to me, just for me? I knew you loved me Giroro-Senpai~" He laughed loudly and it just made Giroro more frustrated and defiently thinking twice about what he was going to ask.

"Err, Well listen, Dororo is having this sleep over right now, want to come?" It sounded strained when he spoke, gritting his teeth through the sentence.

"Sleep over? I've never been to one."

"Then this could be your first, so come on. Do you have to tell your parents?"

Kururu was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I can do what I want. They won't mind if I am gone for a day or two."

It was a weird answer, but Giroro choose to ignore it. "Come on then, I wont slow down for you." He said as he began walking a quick pace leaving Kururu behind for a moment. That was until the younger got up and began chasing him, walking side by side when Giroro did something abnormal. He saw Kururu shiver slightly as he stood next to him and slid off his heavyier jacket, throwing it onto Kururu's head.

Kururu glared at Giroro in annoyance and confusion but when Giroro didn't even look back at him, he knew what he meant. His cheeks heated up slightly and placed the jacket on, feeling warmth spread thought his body, and it wasn't just because of the jacket. The red coat had the older males scent on it and for some odd reason, it was comforting. It was much bigger than him so the sleeves went past his hands and there was a lot of left over room.

For the first moment of their entire time knowing each other this was the first time Giroro actually did not mind standing next to Kururu and walking with him. They had a silent conversation with one another that spoke more than words ever could.

_**-Aishite-**_

"No, no! You can't make me go to school today!"

"Come on Giroro-kun!" Keroro shouted as he and Kururu struggled to drag the Corporal across the halls forcefully. Today was the day, Valentines day and the school was spreading its love. The halls were lined with red, white and purple hearts. Pink and red banners hung along the walls and streamers from the ceiling.

"I don't see what the big deal is Senpai, it's just one holiday~"

"It's the worst holiday ever! Leave me alone!" He looked around when he heard slight giggling and whisperinh to only see many girls blushing and smiling at him; waving nervously. Giroro's face went bright red as he got loose of Keroro and Kururu's grip, only to hide his head in shame by his locker.

Already he could tell this was not good; hearts and candies were taped to his locker like some kind of huge Valentines card. Slowly he dialed his combination and loads of bystanders stop to witness the display they only ever got to see once a year. This was also his last year, so by far there had to be the most anyone has ever seen.

Giroro hit the final number, prayed to the heavens and opened the locker. To his object horror and everyones joy; piles and piles of letters and boxes of candies and other fluffy toys fell out onto his feet, piling around him. He sometimes wondered how the girls even got his combo, but realized it was probably Keroro just trying to make his life worse by spreading it around.

Everyone laughed but the girls who placed some in blushed and looked away. The bell rang for the next class period and the crowd dispersed except for him, Keroro and Kururu. The teachers knew what happened to Giroro on this day and gave him extra time to clean up the mess. Even they felt bad for the poor Senior, but found he should be grateful for it.

"So are you finally going to read them this year Giroro-kun? I mean it is your last time to find that special young lady~"

"No, I told you I stopped reading them a long time ago."

"Oh come on Senpai, just read one?"

"Yeah Giroro! What if one is your long lost lover and are just begging you to read it and come meet them privately for a little romantic rondevu?~ Gero Gero~"

"Keroro, have you been watching those stupid soap opera's again?"

"Gero, Maybe de-arimasu!"

"Just one, Just one! Just one!" Both shouted into his ear with evil grinning faces. Twitching with anger, Giroro finally exploded.

"Okay! B-But just one!"

"Here~" Keroro said reaching into the locker and pulling out a random one with a big heart on it and what seemed like a glitter monster had puked all over it. He shoved it into Giroro's chest and demanded that he read this one.

Giroro looked at the card suspiciously as if it were a rigged bomb or something. Slowly, he opened the contents and the first thing he noticed was the hand writing was very well written. He than noticed the smaller little red drawn hearts all over and the glitter heart that was stabbing his thumb as he held the card.

"Ku ku ku~ Read it out loud, Senpai~"

"Uh, umm," he cleared his throat and red the note: "D-Dear Giroro-Senpai, _so I am guessing she is younger than me." _Giroro commented in his head. "I know you never read these, and the chances of you finally reading one of mine this year are slim. But if you do, I-I just want to tell you how much I love you. You are handsome and kind, and have a really nice behind..." His face paled when he heard Kururu's and Keroro's chuckling burst into a full on snort of laughter. His hands shook even harder as he continued to read it. "If you do read this, I want to meet with you, I will be waiting at the park entry today, all day for you.

Love a secret admirer."

"Gero gerorin! Oh gosh Giroro, this chick really has it in for you! You totally have to meet her!"

"No, no-way I am not going to meet her, I read the card and that is that!" He growled crumbling up the Valentines in his hand and tossing it back into the locker. He huffed heavily and lifted up the other items that had fallen and threw them in too, slamming the locker shut. "I am going to get to class."

"Tch, what a poor sport." Keroro said with his arms crossed as he watched the hot-head leave. He hated when Giroro ruined his fun, he needed to live a little.

"What now Taichou-sama?" Kururu questioned coming up to him.

"Don't worry, he'll go."

It was the end of the school day and Giroro was walking home. He didn't even enjoy the rest of his day, not only because of the holiday, but because he couldn't get the thought of that girl out of his head. Was he really going to just let her wait outside in the cold because he didn't like it?

"Err," He growled and scratched his head. _"Why should I even care, it's not like I know the lady." What if she was some creepy stalker chick?"_ Just letting her see him might make her think he really cares for her and wants to date her.

Sighing, he stopped walking for a moment and looked up into the sky. It was a clear day, nice but a bit chilly. Fresh snow still claimed the ground as its temporary home and was just perfect for making snow balls. Keroro had actually invited him to have a snow ball fight today after school, but he turned him down saying he had stuff to do.

Which of course was a lie, but what else could he say? Keroro always lost that kind of battle anyway and ends up hurting Dororo with a rock accidentally placed into one of the snowballs. Then Giroro would have to come along and save the blue haired kid by beating Keroro with too many snowballs to count.

At his house he felt the time ticking away slowly, it had only been about 30 minutes since he got home, but it seemed like Giroro was lying in his bed for hours. He still couldn't get the girl out of his head. She could be there now, waiting for her maybe lost love. Even though that was sappy and probably never going to happen, she doesn't know that.

But what if Giroro would regret not going, what if... she killed herself because he never came. That was the last thought he had before he got up, put on his shoes, coat, and hat, and trudged out the door; going to see that girl.

He made it to the park and looked around for any sign of someone who looked like they were waiting. She said she would be at the parks entrance... he looked and spotted a worthy contender. There was someone with their back to him, they were wearing an orange skirt and white t-shirt. She was holding an umbrella with long yellow stockings and yellow boots.

"_That has to be her..."_ Giroro thought and bit his lower lip, starting to move towards her. What was he even going to say to her when he got there?_ "Hello, it's me, Giroro Gouchou. So I heard you liked me but I'm not really interested?"_ No, they all sounded unsure and mean.

He finally got up to the girl, her back still facing him. He cleared his throat and saw the mysterious admirer jump slightly at the sound. Giroro blushed and looked down at his feet. "H-Hello, it's me, Giroro? I read your note..."

"Giroro..." she said in a really low voice, Giroro almost didn't even hear it. "You actually came?" She whispered again, slightly turning her head but not all the way for were Giroro could see what she looked like.

"Yes, and look. Before you say anything, I am not looking for a relationship right now. B-But I wanted to thank you for the letter, it was s-sweet. Very kind..." It felt like Giroro was about to explode his face was so red, getting more embarrassed by the minute. What if she cried, he wasn't good at dealing with people crying. Except Dororo but that's because it happens almost every secound.

"Oh..." he heard her say in a solemn sounding voice. Giroro ducked his head in shame. "That's ok... I understand."

His head shot back up to stare at the umbrella in his face. He was ecstatic she was not upset or crying, and that she understood what he was trying to get across. "Oh thank keron, hey but if you still want to be friends-"

"Can I ask one thing?" She interrupted, but her voice sounded a little weird. Deeper for some odd reason maybe because she said this one a bit louder?

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Would you just," she turned her head slightly to look at him but Giroro could still not see her. "Would you, JUST KISS ME ONCE~" She yelled it and quickly jumped to turn around, clinging onto Giroro's shoulder almost knocking him down onto the ground. His face went white when he saw the face of his nightmares.

"K-Kururu!? What the hell is this?"

"Kuu ku ku~ Come on Senpai, just one little kiss to keep me going~" The younger pushed out his lips and tried to plant one on the big oaf. Giroro quickly pushed his cheek back with his hands screaming in horror.

"No no no no no! Who put you up to this!? Why the hell are you wearing women's clothes!"

"Ku," his glasses gleamed as he stared at the Corporal with one of his twisted smiles. "Whatever do you mean, Senpai. I did this out of all my love for you~ Kuu Ku kuuu~"

"Keroro had something to do with this, didn't he!" Giroro was now on full rage mood; how dare he let himself be so easily fooled by the two idiots. His temper was rising beyond the limit he could handle without killing anyone.

"Hey! It wasn't totally my fault!" Keroro called out, jumping up from a bush he was hiding behind. "Oops!" The Sergeant quickly covered his mouth and hid back down when he saw Giroro's face of anger look his way. He looked like a demon ready to kill the sacrifice laid out for him.

Suddenly his head was grabbed and he was lifted from the bush. "G-Gero! P-Please don't kill me Giroro-kun!" He pleaded tears streaming down his face. He knew he was going to get the full wrath of the red devil, oh yes maybe this was not such a good plan after all.

_**-Aishite-**_

_(Ding Dong)_

Giroro's ears perked at the sound of the door bell ringing, and a faint knock following the loud bell. He lifted himself up from the couch and headed towards the door. Opening it up he was surprised when he saw Dororo, bundled up tight to protect himself from the cold winter.

"Dororo? What are you doing here so late, you know it's not safe to walk the streets at this hour. Come on in," He motioned for his friend to enter; Dororo bowed his head and stepped in, carefully wiping his feet on the mat first.

"Thank you, Giroro-Kun. I heard what Keroro and Kururu did, I'm sorry."

"Meh, it's fine. I handled those two, I don't think they'll be playing a prank on me in awhile." He smirked, his fangs showing slightly.

"I'm sure they won't." He said closing his eyes. "Well, I know you don't like this kind of stuff, but I hope you don't mind I got you a little something." Dororo looked down blushing a bright red as he handed out a small box of chocolates. "I-It's not much, but..."

"Thank you." Giroro said, smiling softly. He took the box and opened it up, popping one of the smooth creamy pieces into his mouth. Normally he hated sweet things, it really was not his style, not much of a sweet tooth. But it was a gift from Dororo, he couldn't just toss it out.

"H-How are they? I didn't know what kind you liked so I-I just picked out Caramel."

"They're great Dororo, really good! Hey, how about you stay over for the night and we can watch a movie and eat these together."

Dororo smiled and nodded his head. "I would like that!"

And somewhere whining in pain together, Kururu and Keroro were both re-thinking their life. In pain from the many punches and kicks they received from Giroro. They laughed awkwardly and crouched over in discomfort, though Kururu seemed to take it a little better. Maybe they would leave the Corporal alone, just until the wounds healed.

* * *

**This was such a long chapter, I am sorry about that! But I did finally get a little Girokuru fluff in there, since this is a Girokuru story, but don't worry. There will be much more~**

**We are only getting started!**

**TBC**


	5. A new friend and a new home

"Guys, hey guys! Look at this little dude, isn't he so cool!" Keroro called out as he ran up to his group of friends waiting for him at their secret club house. There was Giroro, Dororo and Kururu; and all of them looked at Keroro in confusion, but looked at the little boy holding his hand in even more surprise.

"Keroro, who is that?" Giroro asked, pointing to said boy with the short black hair and yellow short suspenders. He had long black boots on and a half black and white shirt. It also seemed Keroro had done something Giroro was going to dislike; only because the kid was wearing a yellow hat like Keroro's.

"This precious little guys name is Tamama, is he adorable?~" Keroro leaned down and squished his cheek against the smaller boys face making the black haired child blush but hug back; smiling wide.

"And I love my Taichou-sama! He is the coolest, bravest, and strongest kid I know!" He squealed so loud Giroro had to cover his ears in annoyance. How sadly mistaken this poor deluded boy was, thinking all this about Keroro. He must have gotten some serious brainwashing done to him.

"Isn't this kid like the best ever! And he totally worships me at my awesome feet of awesomeness! Gero Gero~"

"Keroro you idiot, that doesn't even make any sense! How could anyone think you are smart." He scoffed, blowing some loose hair out of his face.

"How mean Giroro-kun! Respect your outranking officer, soldier!"

"Hmmph." Giroro grit his teeth but kept his mouth shut; snarling. He hated when Keroro used that stupid rank difference, if it were his choosing he would definitely be a higher in command.

"Well anyway, this cutie is the newest addition to our platoon, Private second class Tamama de arimasu~"

"Whoa whoa, hold up there Keroro, you can't let a little kid join our platoon!"

"Hey, I am 13 years old! I can do whatever I want desu!" Tamama pouted and clung on tighter to his beloved Sergeant; no way did he not want to be apart of something so cool. None of his other younger friends came even close to how amazing this group or Keroro was.

"Corporal Giroro, this is my decision and you will learn to respect it, that is my final say."

"I-Eh, Forget it!" Giroro was fuming so bad you could practically see the smoke coming from his head. He had no words to express this feeling, first Kururu now Tamama, his whole life was being surrounded by incompetent fools. How would they ever make real life good soldiers if they can't even correctly choose their teammates.

Dororo smiled and was the first to greet their new comrade in battle. "Hello little one, my Name is Dororo Heichou." He said politely; reaching out his hand to shake it with the younger boys.

"Not you too Dororo!" Giroro called, slapping his forehead.

"Oh Giroro-Kun, relax. He is just a boy."

"Whaa, you look so cool! Tamama awed with sparkly eyes. "I wanna call you ninja-maskman desu~ Heehee, you look so funny!"

"Ahh, b- b- but that's not-"

"Ohhh and who are you?" Tamama asked as he ran up to Kururu who was playing is 3DS; while Dororo went to go sulk in a corner with his trauma switch so kindly in place.

"Hmm? Who, me? Kuu ku ku...Kuuuu ku kuuuu~" All Kururu did was laugh; the chuckle becoming darker and darker until Tamama backed off and hid behind the Sergeant.

"Tama...he is really weird..."

"Nee, my name is Giroro kid and don't you forget it. The jerk over there laughing is brains out is Kururu. Just leave him alone and he probably won't mind rape you."

"Wow, you're really tall... and have big muscles, how comes mister sergeant doesn't have muscles like you?" Tamama wondered, looking back to Keroro who was somehow now in a slump with Dororo. While Giroro on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle, the first time anyone said anything smart.

"Oh yes, my Giroro-Senpai is the strongest~" He heard Kururu squeak and wrap his arms around Giroro's, leaning against the bicep. The Corporal flushed and tried to peel the lunatic off him, yelling and screaming at him.

"Are you and Giroro-Senpai dating?"

"Yes~"

"No! Like I would ever date this creep!" He punched Kururu in the face which made the younger be stunned for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, hit me again Senpai! You know I like it rough~ Kuuu ku ku~"

"Heehee~" Tamama giggled at the funny display of his new friends. He could tell they were going to be a fun group of people, especially Keroro who he couldn't help but have a weird and funny feeling towards. He was just so... amazing in some way.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Senpai~"

"What..."

"Senpai~"

"What..."

"SENPAI~"

"For the love of Keron, what do you want Kururu?" Giroro sneered and whipped his head back to look at the smaller male who for some reason was following him home. After everyone dispersed from the secret hideout, Kururu decided he would join his Corporal, you know. Just because he liked to ruin his life.

"Hi~" He snickered and Giroro almost blew a fuse. How come he had to deal with incompetent people all the time. Why couldn't he have more friends like Dororo, were people would actually think first and not be a creep or lazy.

"Go away... Don't you live in the completely other direction?"

"So, it woul be nice to know where you live so I could come visit you from time to time~"

"Great...my dream come true." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yours too? Kuu ku ku~"

"Errr, you are so frustrating, you know that? Why if I had a nickle for every time time...you..." His sentence came to a full on halt when he gazed upon the sight in front of him. His eyes grew with flames as he actually watched his house cover in the deathly fire itself.

His house, his home was burning. How did he not notice it? Now that he looked around he saw firemen and Police officers everywhere. An Ambulance had parked itself near one of the cop cars to pick up anyone who might have been in the house at the time.

"Giroro...?" Kururu called softly as he watched the taller tremble.

"M-My house! Hey that is my house!" Giroro ran towards it; all his things were still inside there. The officers that were placed nearby quickly stopped him before he got to close to the burning building.

"Hey boy, it is not safe to be here!"

"This is my house! My father and brothers letters, I must get them! You have to let me go in there!" He tried to take on both men but they were to strong for just him alone.

"No one is allowed over there now! Not until the fire is safely put out, don't you understand?"

Giroro shrugged off both of the men and stepped back only to watch his house be destroyed. The only thing he had left of his family, and it was vanishing in front of his very eyes; unable to do a thing about it.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Giroro Senpai..." Kururu whispered solemly as he stood beside an almost weeping soldier. He felt his heart pang with a sort of...sorrow, though he did not know why. He looked down and watched quietly as Giroro shifted though many burnt and blackened letters; some even crumbling in his hands.

"These were the only things that kept me going through bad times... now they are gone." He whispered, but Kururu wasn't quite sure if it was directed at him or if he was just talking to himself.

"It's ok..." Kururu said as he placed his hand on Giroro's broad shoulders; the red head jumping slightly at the touch. He looked up to Kururu with placid, dull eyes. He could tell the older wanted to cry, but crying would only show weakness. And that was something Giroro never liked to show.

Giroro looked back over to what was left of his only home; it looked like an old haunted house, decaying with its age. The firemen and police were all gone and all that remained was him, Kururu, some yellow tape and a bunch of broken letters.

_**-Aishite-**_

"Thanks for letting me spend the night at your house until Dororo texts back Kururu, sure your parents won't mind?"

"Kuu ku, they are not home, and probably won't be for awhile. So I am sure it is fine." Kururu said waving it off.

"Huh, nice house... for a creep."

"Aww, how sweet~ My parents are pretty loaded, so I get some perks." Kururu threw his bag onto the couch and took a spot beside it, patting down on the sofa for the latter to join him.

Giroro gave him a perplexed glare but put his bag down and reluctantly took the seat. Almost immediately he regretted it because Kururu ever so nonchalantly reached over like he was going to grab something and completely fell into his lap.

"Oops, my bad~" He chuckled and flopped onto his back, smiling up at the stunned Corporal. He lifted his finger and gently poked the reddening cheek. "Are you blushing? So cute~"

"Ughh, get off me you jerk!" He quickly pushed him off, watching as he tumbled onto the floor and rolled slightly before laying on his side; watching Giroro and acting as if nothing happened.

"Now now, no need to be so rough with me Senpai~ We haven't even had our first kiss yet! Kuu ku ku~"

"Shut up! Man," Giroro quickly took out his phone and started typing. "Come on Dororo, text back already!" He wasn't sure how long he could deal with being in this crazy place with him.

"You know I don't mind if you stay here, you are not a bother to me. I spend most of my time on the computer, so you would basically get the whole house to yourself. Plus, I can cook a mean batch of curry."

"Like I would stay in this house with you, alone, for who knows how long!"

"Well, you don't have to be so stubborn about it. Kuu ku ku~" Kururu reached under the couch where the Corporal sat and pulled out a black laptop with a red swirl on the front cover.

"You have a laptop hidden underneath your couch?"

"And one up stairs in my room, another in my parents, another in the guest room, one in the kitchen one here and even one in the bathroom down here."

"Wow Kururu and here I thought you couldn't get anymore weirder than you already are. What the heck do you need all those for anyway?" Giroro questioned, he didn't know whether to be stunned, or freaked out that this kid had like 10 computers placed around his house.

"I go on the internet a lot, hack codes, mess up websites, troll on people. It is quite fun~ I can hack into anyone's account, email or website just by knowing the slightest detail about them."

"Tch, oh yeah? Bet you couldn't figure out mine." He scoffed and went to finding the remote that he knew was hidden somewhere on this couch.

"Oh?...Is that, a challenge?" Kururu's glasses gleamed and a crooked smile played on his lips. When someone gave him a challenge he would never turn it down. He always loved to prove to people how smart and totally awesome he was.

"Huh?" Giroro looked to the now menacing younger boy, and his face paled. Maybe those were the wrong choice of words, but he would not let himself be intimidated by this nerd. He took a mental deep breath and put on a smirk. "Y-Yeah, my password is so hard, no one could figure it out."

"Ok, how about we make this more interesting, Giroro-Senpai. If I win, you must stay here with me instead of going of to Dororo-Senpai's house~ At least until you can find a new place."

"What! I would never agree to something like that! Staying here, with you?"

"What's wrong... scared you'll lose? Kuu ku ku~"

Giroro's face glowed red and he shut his mouth tight before saying anything else. Kururu was right in some way, if he was confident he couldn't do it, than why wouldn't he take the deal? But he just couldn't help feeling a slight nagging sensation telling him not to do it. Fighting against his better judgment he retored.

"Deal. B-But if I win, you have to let me go, and not bother me for a whole month!" He added making sure he was going to get the best end of this deal.

"Kuu ku ku~ Deal." Kururu Quickly picked up his laptop, cracked his fingers and went to work. Kururu moved so fast it left Giroro actually in a daze. A whole bunch of codes and lines of data flew by on the screen; it moved so fast the Corporal wondered how he could even follow all of that. He got off the couch and sat down on the ground next to the younger male, making Kururu glance towards him for a second before looking back to what he was doing. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks tint a slight red.

"You have a FacePage?" Kururu questioned while still typing away. He saw Giroro nod his head from the corner of his eyesight and pressed a few more buttons before smirking; the bright gleam of the computer screen shining off his glasses. "There, I got it. And your email as well"

"What, So fast? P-Prove it!" Sweat began pouring down the olders face in anxious wait.

Kururu logged onto FacePage, put in the Corporals email which he found while searching for the password and typed in the answer.

Email, RedHot-DemonG66

Password: P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D123

"How did you...?" Giroro stared in awe as Kururu got the correct answer to both things. He gave no hits or inclination of what anyone of his secret stuff was. Kururu turned his head and smiled brightly at his comrades stunned face.

"Guess this means I win. Kuu ku ku kuu~"

_**-Aishite-**_

"Giroro-Kun I am so sorry I could not get to you sooner! I am so sorry to hear what happened to your house, are you ok? Are you hurt? How bad was the fire? What do you need from me? Do you need me to come over?"

"Heh, Dororo.,." Giroro sighed, but it was a kind of relived happy sigh. "I am fine, but I lost everything, all my father and brothers letters. I was going to ask you if I could stay at your house because of what happened, but I kinda...lost a bet. So I am going to be staying at Kururu's place for now."

There was silence on the other line, and Giroro was worried that Dororo might be angry at him. Suddenly he heard a light sob and a long drawn out breath. Sweat slipped down the his face and his heart started racing. "D-Dororo-?"

"Oh! S-Sorry, I am just so happy to hear that you are ok G-Giroro-kun! If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. I promise to try and visit you tomorrow!"

"Alright, don't get all sappy on me... meet me at my, or where my house use to be, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye..." Now Giroro felt really bad. He didn't want his best friend to be crying over him for something so small he would guess. But at least he could see him tomorrow and talk about it, Dororo always knew the right things to say to him when he was down.

As Giroro closed his cell phone and placed it on the counter, he covered his face with his hands and sighed. Kururu watched from behind the wall. He listened into the whole conversation and felt all his insides drop to the pit of his stomach. How could he ever compare to Dororo when the blue haired boy has already so easily wrapped his fingers around his Corporal's heart.

* * *

**Alright so we have a new Character introduction which is Tamama! I'll try to make him play a sort of role in here, but this story is basically revolved around Kururu, Giroro and sort of Dororo.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and thank you for all the kind comments and the follows on this story!**

**For some odd reason I just couldn't get this chapter to come out the right way. So I did a lot of editing and stuff.**

**TBC**


End file.
